Pushing Up Daisies
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: A scream in broad daylight, a swarm of bees, and a troublesome tree-root. All of these lead to an awkward and surprising incident that not even Sebastian Michaelis can explain. Oneshot.


_**Author's Note: Ahaaa, crack-pairing...kind of. Here's a new Kuroshitsuji one-shot! I know, I know, I need to start a story that actually has chapters. Don't worry, I'm writing these ficlets to build ya'll up to the newest fanfiction I am in the process of writing! So stay tuned! For now, please enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, unfortunately. :/**_

_**

* * *

**_

They were pushing up daisies.

One might think, by that statement, that both Phantomhive servants had found sanctity in death but this would be a false thought. They were _literally_ pushing up daisies. Both men were covered in dirt and weeds and the youngest one, Finnian, was blushing a bright red. Sebastian looked flustered, unsure what to do with himself in this moment. He didn't understand how he had managed to land on top of Finnian, but now that he had, he didn't know what to do that would best excuse himself. He stared, confused, at the blushing Finnian and made a move to apologize but couldn't find the words.

_A few moments earlier..._

Sebastian Michaelis surveyed the vast expanse of the Phantomhive west courtyard. Using his keen demonic senses, he could hear Bard laughing and then the sounds of a quiet explosion. In conjunction to this newest demolition, he heard Meylene drop what sounded like ceramic plates in surprise of Bard's usual headstrong cooking techniques. Sebastian sighed, he could feel his patience already begin to fall away. Clearing his throat to begin his daily scolding, he turned back around to re-enter the mansion. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed behind him. Turning around, he hurried back outside towards the west courtyard. He pin-pointed the scream to have been in the small daisy garden and he pushed his legs faster. There, he saw Finnian jumping around frantically, flailing his arms. It appeared as though there was a swarm of bees that he had aggravated. Sebastian sighed. Advancing towards the blonde, he reached out to calm him down.

"Finnian, what is going o-!"

Sebastian didn't remember tripping over the root of the oak tree to his right but somehow managed to do so. In an attempt to save himself from falling, he grabbed violently onto Finnian's arm. The blonde managed to stop flailing long enough to watch Sebastian trip and grab onto him. Finnian felt himself reeling backwards, Sebastian pressed to him as they hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of Finnian as great amounts of dirt and daisies dirtied both gardener and head butler. As soon as he could breath again, Finnian looked up to see Sebastian still on top of him; the black butler was also just as flustered, it appeared. Finnian felt his face go red. They were outside, alone, and _touching._ Finnian couldn't help himself as he felt his face burn all the more.

"Seb-Sebas..tian?" Finnian whimpered, fear suddenly grasping his heart. "I..I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I didn't mean to!" Finnian then blurted, blushing an even darker red. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of a rather loud scolding. But instead, he felt Sebastian stand up. Opening one eye slowly, he watched as the raven-haired man brush what dirt he could off and _tsk_ over the dirtied state his uniform was now in. When Sebastian locked eyes with him, Finnian squeezed his eyes shut again and bit his lip. Now, he'd get it. Perhaps maybe even a smack for negligence? Finny began to scare himself with the possibilities of what Sebastian could do to him as punishment.

"It wasn't you're fault, Finny." He heard Sebastian say. It was then that Finnian felt one of Sebastian's arms snake under his legs, while the other wrapped itself around his waist. He felt himself being lifted and he opened his eyes. Sebastian carried the blonde a short ways away from the mess of daisies and weeds before setting him down.

"Don't worry so much, Finnian." Sebastian continued as he removed the glove off his left hand. "It was my carelessness, not yours." Finny watched as Sebastian licked his thumb and then proceeded to press it to the blonde's cheek. The butler frowned slightly as he rubbed off the smudge of dirt before nodding, satisfied, and slipping his glove back on.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go tend to Bardory and Meylene. Please, if you will, Finny," Sebastian paused to gesture towards the mess, "Clean up the mess."

As Sebastian retreated towards the mansion's main steps, Finnian felt his face burn with the memories of Sebastian falling on top of him. Smiling and adjusting the strap of his straw hat that hung around his neck, he nodded once to himself.

"For you, Sebastian," Finnian murmured to the butler's back, "anything."


End file.
